valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
First few days
Some basic start-up tips and suggestions: After the game start, the storyline will proceed, and you will be involved in a fight using the powerful valiants Freya Berserker, Keira Warlock and Kane Marksman. The fight is fairly straight forward, and new aspects of the game is slowly introduced. 1) Hero summon 2) Valiant Grand Selector After a few fights, you will be provided with a free hero summon. Its a free gold summon, which net you 1* to 3* heroes normally, but this first summon locks the rarity of the unit at 2*. After which, you will be given a Valiant Grand Summoner, which allows you to select the Valiant you want and also the faith, which is a very good bonus, more to be explained later. Suggestion 1: As your first team set-up comes with [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Leon Leon] (Guardian) and [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Theia Theia] (Healer), you have the tank and heal roles covered. Depending on which kind of unit you get from your hero summon, it is suggested you choose your Valiant accordingly. * Scenario 1: 2* Melee unit - Squire, Knight, Thief Choose a Ranged Valiant such as Keira, Kane or Lucille. If there are events running such as the Global Server Opening event, which gives a free 3* (potential 5*) mystic, I'd suggest picking''' Kane' with ''Hera faith (bonus crit). Main reason is because you already have a healer in [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Theia Theia], and she's pretty strong even until late game. If there is no free mystic in the horizon, pick Keira with suggested Athena faith. Having a team with a balanced magic and physical damage will help a lot in clearing fights mid game (when you are level 35+). * Scenario 2: 2* Ranged unit - Acolyte, Sorceress, Bowman Choose a Melee Valiant such as [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya Freya], [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Darrion Darrion] or [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu Shizu]. As [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Leon Leon] is already a pretty good guardian, [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya Freya]' '(Ares faith)' '''or [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu '''Shizu']' '(Hera faith) are better picks. In the short term, both are pretty much the same, but do consider that [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya Freya]' '''can is more direct damage while [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu '''Shizu']' '''has more utility. In simpler terms, when you have less heroes to work with, [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya'] is good for direct damage, but when you have other heroes to deal the damage, [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Shizu Shizu]' '''works better due to her refresh, stuns, swaps, etc. However, it should be noted that [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya']' '''has berserker class, which is argubly one of the highest dmg classes in the game. As only the '''Valiant Grand Selector '''allows choice of faith, choosing [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya']' '''makes it easier for most players since there is no need to worry about her faith unlike when Valiant summons are used; You may get an Athena [http://valiant-force.wikia.com/wiki/Freya '''Freya'], which will need either another 5* to change faith, or she will be just used as limit break fodder. 3) Energy gain, Cap and rewards After forming your first team, follow the in game guide. A number of things useful to note at this time involve energy and rewards. * Energy Gain - Energy is gained at a rate of 1 energy every 10 minutes. So, every day there is 144 energy from regeneration alone. Additionally, there are bonus of 12 energy at 3 designated mealtimes: Based on GMT +8, they are 3-5am, 11am-1pm, 7-9pm. That makes an additional 36 energy. So, total energy gain in 1 day is 180. * Energy Capacity and Cap - Energy storage is limited by your level's capacity. However, if you gain rewards etc, you CAN go over the capacity. However, Energy Cap is 300. Meaning, if you somehow end up with more than 300 energy, it will only be registered as 300 energy. * Rewards - Rewards gained in game can be stored for up to 3 days. As such, especially for items such as energy, it might be a better idea to keep them as rewards until you intend to use them, so as not to interfere with the energy gain. 4) Daily quests - Gems At this point, you should be already inducted into daily quests. Daily quests is one of the few rare ways that you are able to gain gems consistently. Don't be fooled into thinking gems are easy to get. Early game, when no quests have been completed, its easy to get gems quickly. But once you clear most of the quests, you will find that your gems aren't so easy to get anymore. Of course, if you are a heavy spender, please ignore my words. Daily quests are usually split into a few types of missions * Complete X Task - Complete a certain number of story quests, job quests, send out expeditions, summon heroes/equipment a certain number of times * Arena Task - Fight a certain number of times in the Arena * Collect/Gain Task - Earn gold, collect equipment/heroes * Team-Building Task - Level up heroes a certain number of times, Train heroes a certain number of times, Level up hero skills a certain number of times, Level up equipment a certain number of times. As such, it is prudent to sometimes just do enough to complete all the quests daily than to spend all your gold/gems and rush. Although it will take a little longer, it will generate consistent gems. 5) Power Levels Finally, we come to power levels. Generally, Normal Map is clearable with a full 3* team, power level of team needs to be about 8000. To clear all of Heroic, team power level needs to be 16000 at least. But its going to be tough, so pack a few 5*, and if you can get power level to 18000, Heroic can be cleared. For Legendary, power level needs to go to 32000 with full 5* to guarantee a clear. TBC